Generally speaking, fly larvae, more specifically, maggot are rich in protein, so they are usually used as feed or fishing bait.
According to a modern medical treatment, it is reported that maggot are inputted in a wounded portion where it is hard to conduct a surgical operation or where it is impossible to cure cleanly, for thereby curing rotten portions when the wound is severe or it is hard to distinguish dead skin from living skin.
There is not much provided the facility which is configured to enable a mass production of fly larvae which are being widely used in a variety of fields.
The Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0654253 describes “apparatus for breeding fly” configured so as to improve the above descried problems.
According to the Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0654253, a larvae breeding box is secured to a conveyor belt and is moved by one room per day, so the larvae may be bred under the controls of various breeding apparatuses which are fixed to the top and provide a proper habitat environment to each larvae growth stage.
However, the above-described related art has problems in that since the breeding box wherein larvae are grown is configured to drive, the amount of feed may increase due to the growth in terms of management, and it is hard to treat excretion, which results in decreased breeding efficiency.
As the fly larvae grow, their weights sharply increase, which needs to increase the capacity of facilities. The larvae may have big stress due to noise and vibrations during the operations of the fly breeding apparatus. Since the metamorphosis chamber is not directly connected, the grownup larvae should be manually selected and moved into the metamorphosis chamber, thus leading to bad work efficiency.
According to the above-described related art, in the related fly breeding apparatus, since the breeding box in which fly larvae inhabit is secured to the conveyer belt and is driven, the quality of breeding larvae is not much as compared with the facilities, and facility maintenance costs a lot. As a breeding facility designed to consecutively breed larvae in large quantity in a narrow space, the economic and feasibility and efficiency are bad.
In order to improve the above mentioned problems, the applicant of the present application has the Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1044636 of “apparatus for consecutively breeding larvae”.
According to the Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1044636, seven independent breeding chambers are secured to one another in a circle, and various facilities are mounted on a cover which is identified as top of the breeding chambers. The consecutive breeding may be performed under a control management wherein feed are supplied at each growth stage as the cover rotates and forwardly moves stage by stage, and a habitat environment is maintained and controlled.
However, the Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1044636 has disadvantages in that since the breeding chambers are arranged in a circle, the area of the breeding chamber increases, and the management is hard and space application is bad.